The Legend of Hyoutei
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Mukahi and Shishido plays Zelda. Oh JOY. Let the insanity, arguing, chaos, and whatever we might expect from the two begin!


The Legend Of Hyoutei

Warnings: For everyone who didn't play/finish Zelda: Twilight Princess, you probably shouldn't read it. (And maybe finish the game?)

* * *

"Pth, this game is so pathetic." Gakuto said pointing to the TV screen. Yes, Hyoutei as a TV in the locker rooms because they are HYOUTEI.

"Shut it Mukahi. We DON'T need to hear from you." Shishido snapped back.

"I mean come on! I can _so_ totally jump better than _that_!" Gakuto cried.

"Well not _everyone_ can jump 6 to 7 feet in the air." Shishido told him.

"Well then they aren't me. I'm a genius... and a special genius."

"Special, indeed." Shishido rolled his eyes. "Now shut up so I can beat Ganondork."

"Shishido-san, I thought his name was Ganondorf..." Choutaro said. He sat down the on the couch next to his sempai. Yes, Hyoutei has a couch because they are THAT awesome... and rich, don't forget rich.

"Whatever."

Suddenly Atobe, Oshitari, and Kabaji walked in.

"Ore-sama has told you before! Ore-sama didn't steal your three packs of drama DVD movies!" Atobe said.

Oshitari sighed. "Gakuto probably stole them..."

"Ha! Take that Ganon!" Shishido shouted.

"Shishido, refrain from shouting indoors. Ore-sama doesn't like it."

Shishido ignored him. "Darn it! I fell off the stupid horse! Dumb stupid horse..."

"I kind of like Epona..." Choutaro mumbled.

"Hey! Hey! The Princess's castle fell down!! Is she a hobo now?" Gakuto asked.

"...Is she?" Shishido asked.

Choutaro shrugged.

"COOL! She's a hobo!!!" Jiroh, who popped out of nowhere, shouted. "Oi Atobe!! Can you destroy your house so you can become a hobo?"

"..."

"Wow, she's a princess then a hobo at the next moment..." Gakuto said. "Atobe should be careful!"

"..."

"Hey guys! Atobe is turning red! COOL!" Jiroh cried enthusiastically.

"..."

"HAHAHA! ATOBE IS A HOBO!" Gakuto shouted.

"STOP SAYING THAT!! I'M TRYING TO WIN!"

"But Shishido! He's a hobo just like princess Zelda!!" Jiroh cried.

"..."

"Hey guys, Atobe is getting redder! He might have steam coming out his ears!" Gakuto said.

"..."

"Heh, Ganon was easy to beat." Shishido said.

"Shishido-san, that was great!" Choutaro said. "You're awesome."

"I know."

Gakuto coughed. "Fan boy."

"Atobe! Atobe! Princess Zelda is a hobo!!" Jiroh shouted.

"...that's nice, Jiroh." Atobe replied.

"Yeah! And, and, you might be a hobo too!!!" Jiroh continued.

"..."

"Are you ok?"

"...Yes."

"Oi Shishido, let me play." Gakuto said.

Shishido sighed. "Fine."

Gakuto took the controller and sat next to Ryou. "Sheesh, this guy jumps so damn low."

"...Gakuto, as I said before: NO ONE CAN JUMP 6 TO 7 FEET LIKE YOU. It takes a special idiot..."

"...Thanks!"

"..."

"...HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Took you long enough."

"SHUT UP SHISHIDO!" Gakuto shouted. He played for ten minutes. "...I'm lost."

Shishido shook his head. "You're hopeless... even Choutaro can get pass the second boss with ease."

"Except I kind of feel bad that I'm hurting a random person..."

"He isn't a person!! He's a rock thing!" Gakuto stated.

"Yes, way to point out the obvious, Gakuto."

"...well... shut up, Shishido!"

"SUGEE! ROCK PEOPLE!" Jiroh cried pointing to the TV. "He's... he's like Kaba-chan!!"

"...'Kaba-chan'?" Shishido asked.

Atobe sighed. "You don't want to know, Shishido."

"...I don't."

"They aren't rock people, they are Gorons." Hiyoshi said, suddenly appearing behind everyone.

"...Why does he know so much about Zelda?" Gakuto whispered/asked everyone.

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi said.

"..."

"Hey! I beat the boss!" Gakuto faced Hiyoshi and shouted, "GEKOKUJYOU THAT, YOU GEKOKUJYOU WEIRDO!!"

"..."

"Well?" Gakuto asked.

"Mukahi-san," Hiyoshi finally spoke. "You just defeated the second boss... it's not that impressive."

Gakuto pouted. "I don't like you Hiyoshi."

"...I know."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Before you go on, yes, we also know you hate Kikumaru Eiji."

"...Well... well... " Gakuto pointed to the ceiling. "HA! TAKE THAT KIKUMARU EIJI!!! ANOTHER THING I'M GOOD AT!"

"..."

No one spoke a word. They either had no idea how to reply to Gakuto's impressively odd (idiotic) announcement or they just didn't care.

"...AND HA!" Gakuto finished yet another STUPID rant about how GREAT and BETTER he was than Kikumaru. Everyone sighed in relief when he finished.

"It took him..." Oshitari checked the clock near the door. "Half an hour."

Shishido frowned. "You just wasted thirty minutes in that video game you idiot (and my life..)."

"..."

"Can I play?" Jiroh asked.

"...No." Gakuto replied.

"...WHY?"

"BECAUSE I'M PLAYING."

"...Meanie..." Jiroh left the room in search for Marui.

Atobe decided to follow after Jiroh. Of course, Kabaji followed.

Oshitari shrugged and decided to go to the library. At least people were sane there...

Shishido and Choutaro left for a soda.

Only Gakuto and Hiyoshi was left.

"...Everyone left..." Gakuto said. "HA! I'LL BEAT THE GAME IN THREE HOURS!!! YOU'LL SEE!!! YOU'LL ALL SEE!"

Hiyoshi shrugged.

The next thing Gakuto knew, he was kicked out of the locker room.

"Gekokujyou. I'll beat the game in two hours then." Hiyoshi said. "My new record... now no one will beat me..."

"LET ME IN THIS INSTANT!! I NEED TO FINISH THE GAME!!!" Gakuto practically screamed.

"Gekokujyou."

"I NEED TO BEAT KIKUMARU EIJI!!!!!"

**Fin.**

* * *

Princess Zelda is a hobo: Me and my friends when I was playing Zelda. My quote: "Hey! Her castle fell! Doesn't that mean she's a hobo?" X3 We're dorks. 


End file.
